


Find Another One

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke thinks that he interrupted Edgar bedding Celes. As he finds out, that wasn't <i>quite</i> right.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“If you want to leave,” Setzer said, placing his glass down, “we won't stop you. But I'm the first to admit that I am a greedy man, Locke Cole. Why would I stop at one, when I could instead have two?”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Find Another One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm continuing my streak of writing for rare pairs and fandoms that died a long time ago. Hopefully someone finds this and likes it, because I had fun writing it and I like it quite a bit.

“Edgar!” Locke called, rapping his knuckles against the closed door of the room that Edgar had taken aboard the Blackjack. “C'mere for a second.”

Through the door, Locke heard rustling noises followed by a loud _thump_ , making him frown and knock again. “You alright in there?”

Quick, heavy footsteps moved towards the door before it swung open, Edgar catching sight of Locke and giving him an easy smile. Locke's keen eyes, trained by years of _treasure hunting_ , thank you very much, were immediately drawn to the hair that was coming loose from the king's normally immaculate ponytail, and the reddened beginnings of a mark on his pale throat. It wasn't unusual for Edgar to remove his armour while not actively performing his duties, but when the other signs were combined with the fact that he was clad only in his undershirt and pants, Locke could easily put the pieces together and realise what he had interrupted.

“Sorry,” Locke laughed, having been through this more than once on occasions when he had stolen into Figaro Castle unannounced. “I thought I would come and see if you wanted to have a drink while we heal up before the Floating Continent, but I can see that you're...busy...”

Trailing off, Locke's brain stuttered to a halt as he ran through the possibilities of who could be in Edgar's bed. He knew of Edgar's _proclivities_ towards all people, but he couldn't imagine any of the men on board reciprocating; and Locke had only seen two adult women aboard the airship during the time he had spent there. Despite his reputation, Locke knew that Edgar wouldn't take advantage of Terra's confusion and naivety, which left only one option.

Plastering a smile on his face to hide the hurt stabbing through him, Locke leaned in close to Edgar's ear and dropped his voice. “I never expected _Celes_ to fall for your honeyed words, but you must have improved since the last time we met. She's a true beauty, so I'll won't keep you.”

Turning on his heel, Locke walked quickly down the airship corridor, not altogether certain of where he was going. He wasn't _mad_ at Edgar or Celes: neither owed him anything, and they were free to be with whomever they wanted. Of _course_ the beautiful general would choose to be with the equally beautiful king, rather than the wandering treasure hunter who called nowhere home.

Still, it hurt to know that Celes was under Edgar's talented hands and mouth, with which Locke himself had a certain amount of experience. Edgar would be better for her than he ever could be, and he was glad that they could be happy for one last night if the siege on the Floating Continent went badly. For himself, though, that wine was seeming more tempting than ever. Slowing to a standstill, Locke looked around, wondering where in the airship he'd ended up. Everything looked very much the same in some of the corridors, and he had no idea where his own room was.

“ _There_ you are,” Locke heard, and he closed his eyes as he heard Edgar's footsteps bearing down on him. When he opened them again, the dishevelled-looking king was swinging around in front of him, hands coming up to hold Locke's biceps. Locke couldn't look Edgar in the eyes, but he couldn't pull away from his grip either.

“Locke, my friend, what kind of a man do you take me for?”

“The kind who chases pretty women without a care in the world?” Locke replied, even as he knew it wasn't true. Edgar ran an entire kingdom without his brother or a spouse, and not once had Locke known him to put his dick before the well-being of Figaro.

“Well, I suppose that's fair,” Edgar smiled, shifting a little closer to Locke. “But none of the women aboard this ship are interested in me; in fact, even if she isn't ready to admit it, I believe that one of them is easily more interested in you. And I can't say that I blame her.”

Locke had always been easily caught off-guard when Edgar's casual flirtations were directed at him, even when Edgar used the same lines that made the women around him sigh and roll their eyes. Fighting back the urge to react in an embarrassing manner, Locke focused on the more interesting of Edgar's words.

“You don't need to say things like that to make me feel better.”

“Who says I am?” Edgar asked. “If you'd like to speak with her, I'm sure we can find her room somewhere aboard this labyrinthine masterpiece.”

“Of course _you_ think this mechanical monstrosity is a masterpiece,” Locke snorted, feeling like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. “But...no. Not yet. I don't think I'm...ready, yet.”

Edgar's smile this time was softer, something that Locke would reluctantly describe as being akin to loving. One of his hands, not the smooth surface of a pampered king but the calloused skin of an engineer and a mechanic, cupped Locke's cheek. “If we survive tomorrow, maybe then?”

“Maybe then,” Locke echoed, greedily taking in the affection that he would never admit that he needed. He was well aware that Edgar's flirtatiousness was driven by a desire to spread his affection far and wide, and Locke would happily take advantage of that for as long as Edgar was willing to humour him. There were no expectations of commitment, just two men taking respite in each other whenever the chance or the need arose.

“Now, you said something about a drink?” Edgar asked, his hands falling away from Locke, who had to resist the urge to chase them. About to nod, Locke froze and frowned when he remembered what had started the whole situation.

“Weren't you busy? I don't want to cause problems with your, ah, partner.”

Edgar opened his mouth and then hesitated, his eyes darting to the side as he awkwardly brushed loose hair from his face. Locke tilted his head a little, jolting when a hand suddenly came to rest on his shoulder from behind.

“It's okay,” a new voice spoke, Locke jerking his head to the side and taking in the long silver hair and scarred face of their gracious host- _and_ , apparently, Edgar's lover for the night. “I was merely... _paying my respects_ to the King.”

“Is _that_ what they're calling it these days,” Edgar muttered under his breath, his expression becoming vaguely salacious. Locke was suddenly all-too-aware of Edgar standing right in front of him, while Setzer had somehow gotten almost inappropriately close to him from behind without Locke noticing a thing. Setzer might not have been quite as naturally beautiful as Edgar, but his scars gave him an interesting flair that had instantly caught Locke's attention before he'd written the man off as straight.

He really should have known better than to assume that the womaniser was _only_ into women, considering his own history with Figaro Castle's number one public nuisance.

Locke had never felt more like he was intruding on something, considering that he could see Edgar staring at Setzer over his shoulder, and he cleared his throat before slipping out from between the two men. “I'll let you two get back to it.”

Setzer's hand caught his wrist before he could leave, and Locke forced himself not to think about how warm his fingers were. “Why don't you join us, Locke?”

Locke opened his mouth, only for nothing to come out. Was Setzer suggesting what Locke _thought_ he was suggesting? How would Edgar react ? Could he- could _they…_?

“For a drink, of course,” Setzer clarified, and the tension flooded from Locke's body. If there was a tiny flash of disappointment left behind in its wake, Locke refused to acknowledge it, even as Setzer's thumb brushed lightly against the sensitive inner skin of his wrist. “We may not survive tomorrow, so we might as well enjoy tonight.”

“...Just one drink,” Locke said, the thought of spending all night alone suddenly feeling like a unique form of torture.

“Of course,” Edgar said. “A hangover in the morning would be utterly irresponsible on our parts, but I see no harm in a single drink to help us sleep.”

“Excellent!” Setzer announced, letting go of Locke's wrist and clapping his hands together once. “Gentleman, if you'll follow me?”

Striding confidently through the Blackjack's corridors, the other two trailing behind him, Setzer came to a stop in front of a nondescript door at the end of a long hallway. Taking an oddly-shaped key out of his pocket, he inserted it into a hidden lock that had Locke peering over his shoulder with great interest.

“You can try to pick it another time,” Setzer laughed, the sound low and smooth. Pushing the door open, he took a step back and gestured grandly with his arm. “After you.”

The rest of the casino ship was nice enough, but Setzer's private quarters screamed _luxury_ . Even after having spent a decent amount of time around Edgar and his royal indulgences, Locke was still somewhat taken aback that _this_ was on board the airship. Expensive looking drapes cut off half the room from sight, presumably hiding Setzer's bed from the rest of the area, where a number of plush chairs and lounges were grouped together.

Framed artworks were arranged on the walls, the white drapery from the rest of the ship exchanged for a richer dark green. Stepping around the other two, Setzer walked over to an ornate cabinet and opened it up, collecting an unopened bottle of wine and three sparklingly clear crystal wine glasses. “I only hope this is to your standards, Your Majesty.”

“When have I _ever_ acted picky about what goes into my mouth?” Edgar shot back immediately, his tongue slowly peeking out to wet his lips. Setzer let out a loud laugh, and Locke shifted uncomfortably as he tried not to think about all the places Edgar's mouth had been on _him_. He was glad to take the seat that Setzer gestured him towards, sinking into the comfortable chair as Edgar sat next to him and Setzer placed himself across the small table from them. Filling the three glasses a little over half way, Setzer picked up his drink and held it aloft, the other two gently touching it with their own.

“To a successful tomorrow,” Setzer murmured, Edgar and Locke echoing him. “And an enjoyable tonight.”

Locke was beginning to get a sinking sensation that he was in over his head, glad that Setzer had only poured him enough wine to feel a little at ease. His rationality and clear mind would stay firmly in place after only half a glass, getting him nowhere near drunk or even tipsy. Taking a mouthful, Locke savoured the taste of the obviously expensive wine, closing his eyes as it slid down his throat.

“Good?” Edgar asked, his legs crossed at the knee and his long fingers gripping his own glass.

“Good,” Locke confirmed, turning his attention back to Setzer. “Thank you.”

“Only the best for men like ourselves,” Setzer said, taking a sip and letting out a low moan of approval as the wine hit his tongue. Locke wasn't sure if his dirty mind made it sound more obscene than it actually had been, but he could see the faintest tint of deep red staining Setzer's lips, and he was struck by the sudden urge to lick it off.

Unbeknownst to the treasure hunter, Edgar could see how brazenly Locke was staring at Setzer's lips, too caught off guard to be able to hide it. Covering his amused smile with his glass, Edgar sat back in his chair and briefly locked eyes with Setzer, giving him a tiny nod. They hadn't discussed anything beyond just the two of them for a single night, but neither were averse to playing by ear, and Locke was definitely interested.

The real test was in broaching the subject without scaring him off; hence, why the wine bottle wouldn't be opened again. Locke would come to them with a clear mind and an open body, or he would leave amicably, and none of them would carry regrets from the night into tomorrow.

Letting himself fall into easy conversation with Setzer, about the airship, about the gambling trade, about particular pieces of art around the room, Edgar watched out of the corner of his eye as Locke slowly relaxed. Locke was comfortable with him, for sure, but Setzer was an unknown; however, it seemed like Locke was quickly warming up to him. Edgar couldn't exactly judge him, considering that Setzer had a tongue as silver as his hair.

Hair which had felt so soft and nice under Edgar's hands, and which he would be touching again by the end of the night, whether or not Locke decided to join them. But Edgar's glass was getting empty, and his unfulfilled arousal from earlier was building up again, what with how easily he and Setzer were flirting between more innocent topics of conversation. Even Locke was responding to a few of the overtures from both of them, and Edgar knew that the time was right to act.

Laughing at one of Setzer's more outlandish stories about his gambling exploits, Locke only vaguely noticed when Edgar uncrossed his legs and leant forward to place his empty glass on the table. As he shifted back, his leg pressed up against Locke's, something he either didn't notice or didn't care to fix. Deciding not to call attention to the contact, Locke focused back in on Setzer's story, mistaking the gleam in Setzer's eyes for excitement over old memories.

“He was such a handsome man,” Setzer sighed in conclusion to the tale of the scar running down from his collarbone, tracing a finger around the rim of his glass. “What a shame he seemed intent on stabbing me with his knife, rather than with...something else. I suppose I deserved it for sleeping with his wife, though.”

With the way that Setzer's stories seamlessly blended his obvious love for beautiful women with his just-as-apparent feelings towards gorgeous men, Locke had to wonder how he'd ever thought that Setzer was straight. He envied Edgar for getting there first, but there was nothing to stop him from watching intently as Setzer gathered up his hair in one hand and swept it over one shoulder, leaving his long, pale neck exposed.

Locke could easily imagine Edgar's perfect teeth worrying the skin there, kissing and licking and biting at it until the marks would linger for days.

As Locke watched, Setzer lifted his index finger from the rim of his cup, a single drop of red wine clinging to the tip. Unconcerned by the etiquette of polite company- which certainly included Edgar, if not Locke himself- Setzer lifted the finger to his lips and let his tongue just briefly flick out to collect the wine. Locke bit back a groan as his brain conjured fantasies of Setzer licking that so-called _something else_ , Edgar wrapping his hand in long, silver hair as he fought back the urge to thrust into Setzer's mouth.

For a brief moment, Locke wondered whether he truly was drunk. But his mind was perfectly clear, and his glass wasn't even empty. Apparently, he was just painfully horny, and it was manifesting in fantasies of the two men he was sitting with.

Two men whom he had interrupted over an hour earlier, if Locke's sense of time was to be believed.

“I should go,” Locke blurted out reluctantly, ignoring everything inside him that was screaming for him to stay. Expecting to see relief in Edgar and Setzer's faces as they _finally_ got rid of their interloper, he was taken aback when Setzer leaned in towards him over the table, and Edgar shifted sideways in his seat so that he could place a hand on Locke's knee.

“If you want to leave,” Setzer said, placing his glass down, “we won't stop you. But I'm the first to admit that I am a greedy man, Locke Cole. Why would I stop at one, when I could instead have two?”

His pulse thudding hard, Locke glanced down at the hand slowly inching up his thigh before looking up at Edgar's face. His friend was a familiar comfort, and _very obviously_ approved of what Setzer was proposing- what Locke _thought_ Setzer was proposing.

“You mean...” Locke trailed off, feeling Edgar give his thigh a gentle squeeze.

“Come to bed with us, Locke,” Edgar murmured, the low voice that he used not when he was just aimlessly flirting, but when he was entirely focused on a target. “Let us love you, if just for the night.”

It was everything that Locke had never known he'd wanted, and he slowly nodded. “I...yeah. Yes.”

Edgar grinned at him, his hand suddenly inappropriately high up on Locke's thigh with his fingers barely millimetres away from Locke's crotch.

“Relax,” Edgar breathed, his other hand coaxing Locke towards him. Leaning over the arms of the chairs, Locke pressed his lips to Edgar's, hooking one arm around his neck. When the king parted his lips, Locke gladly did the same, tasting wine as Edgar's tongue slipped into his mouth. Even if he wasn't booze-drunk, Locke certainly felt intoxicated as Edgar kissed him, mouth steady and sure as his hand crept a little further to rest over Locke's thoroughly interested crotch.

“Beautiful,” Setzer said quietly, making Locke open his eyes and look over at him. Setzer had relaxed back into his chair, his legs splayed open and one hand shamelessly palming at the apex of his thighs. Locke felt self-conscious about being displayed so openly for Setzer's pleasure, even more so when Edgar's hand slipped up to his hair and pulled away his bandanna. It was a small thing, but Locke still felt like a part of his armour had been removed, a thought that was terrifying and arousing all at once as his eyes closed again.

Could he really be laid bare in front of these two men? Edgar, with his talented hands and warm smile; Setzer, with his carefree recklessness and seductive grace? Could he really match up with two men who had each fucked their way across entire countries? Or would he come up lacking, leaving Edgar and Setzer wishing that they had never gone after him?

“You're thinking too hard,” Setzer whispered into Locke's ear, suddenly close enough that Locke felt Setzer's lips brush against the curve of his ear. A hand planted itself against Locke's chest, Setzer's fingers pushing under Locke's vest and passing across one of his nipples. “Let us take care of you.”

Both Edgar and Setzer pulled back from Locke, although their hands remained on his body until Setzer tugged him out of the chair and to his feet.

“Go to him,” Setzer said, nudging Locke towards Edgar until they were close enough for Edgar to reach out and grab Locke's hips. While Edgar pulled him close, Setzer's quick hands made easy work of Locke's sash and vest, leaving all three of them in their most basic shirts and pants. With a little more encouragement, Locke found himself being tugged onto Edgar's lap, sprawled sideways across his thighs while Setzer pushed the small table out of the way and dropped to his knees before the chair.

If the position wasn't already suggestive enough, it was only made worse when both Setzer and Edgar grabbed Locke's upper thighs, strong fingers holding his legs in place while Edgar went after his mouth again. The moan that Locke let out when Setzer- or at least, he _thought_ it was Setzer- began rubbing the hard bulge in his pants was immediately swallowed up by Edgar, whom Locke could feel was good and hard underneath him. When Locke shifted, Edgar shuddered, and Locke hungrily clutched him closer as the kiss broke and they panted together.

“Fuck me,” Edgar was the first to say, Locke feeling his hips rock. “One of you, both of you, get your cock in me.”

“Whatever Your Majesty requires,” Setzer said, voice dripping with amusement as he tugged Edgar away from Locke and down towards him. Their kiss was more immediately frantic than Edgar's had been with Locke, pent-up energy from their interrupted tryst exploding all at once. Unsure of what to do with himself while trapped between the two men, Locke could only watch as Setzer licked into Edgar's mouth, fist still clenched in Edgar's shirt as he tried to make the kiss even deeper.

Meanwhile, Setzer's other hand never faltered as it continued to grope Locke, leaving him squirming on Edgar's lap as he was made relentlessly aware of Edgar's own arousal. Eventually Edgar pulled back, levelling Setzer with an unimpressed look. “If we're going to do this, you have to stop with the 'majesty' stuff.”

“You're not turned on by that?” Setzer laughed, giving Locke one last good squeeze before standing up. “I'll try to remember, my King.”

“You're not even from Figaro,” Edgar replied, leaning in to nuzzle lightly at Locke's neck. “Wait, where _are_ you from?”

“I am from the place that soars above the clouds,” Setzer announced grandly, sweeping his arm to gesture around the room. “Man-made boundaries mean little when one can fly.”

“Oh, shut up,” Locke muttered, hearing Edgar muffle a laugh against his throat. Setzer just winked at him before taking his arm, pulling Locke to his feet again. Tugging Locke along with him, Setzer made his way over to the heavy drapery cutting off the back part of the room. Now that he was closer to it, Locke could see the gap between two separate curtains, letting Setzer lead him through it and to the bed.

And what a bed it was, ostentatiously large and covered in fine materials and plump pillows. It easily rivalled Edgar's own, another reminder that both men had more money than Locke thought he could ever comprehend having. Treasure hunting paid decently enough if he could find things of acceptable rarity, but there was little that could compare to running a casino or _an entire kingdom_.

Feeling more comfortable now that he wasn't sprawled across Edgar's lap, Locke stepped into Setzer and shoved his hands under Setzer's black shirt, feeling a number of scars cutting jagged lines across his skin. More than a little curious about the extent of the damage, Locke tugged the shirt completely off as Setzer obediently lifted his arms, exposing his pale torso to the open air as Edgar stepped through the curtains.

Locke traced two fingers down the scar from Setzer's last story, the brutal-looking knife mark that pulled down from his right collarbone and almost to his nipple.

“There are so many,” Locke said, awe obvious in his voice. He had a few of his own scars, from getting into too-tight places and skirmishes with other treasure hunters or guards, but they were nothing compared to Setzer's collection. The imperfections made Setzer look irresistible, and Locke hungrily ran his tongue across a scar on the side of Setzer's neck before sucking a mark just above it.

The hand that tangled up into his hair had Locke reluctantly pulling away from Setzer's throat, giving Edgar the opening he needed to immediately divest Locke of his shirt. Edgar's hands snaked around Locke to trace the faint muscles of his abdomen, Locke shivering when Edgar pressed right along the back of him, his cock pressing insistently into Locke.

Setzer was soon doing the same against Locke's front, the evidence of his arousal just as obvious as it was with Edgar. Locke could feel them both gently grinding against him, a mouth on either side of his neck and hands tracing all over the bare skin of his arms and torso. He felt trapped and stifled and _oh-so-perfect_ , arms wrapping around Setzer's waist and clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Well, Edgar?” Setzer finally asked, taking his lips off the mark he'd been imprinting on Locke's skin. “How do you want this?”

Edgar was quiet for a few moments, before he dropped his forehead to Locke's shoulder. “ _Please_ , let me not be the one who has to make decisions for once.”

“How about we leave it to fate?” Setzer's response was predictable enough, as was the coin he was suddenly flipping along his fingers. Showing the other two both sides, proving that he hadn't taken Edgar's double headed coin, Setzer went back to rolling it across his fingers.

Nudging Locke out of the way, Setzer used his free hand to lift Edgar's face, shooting him a mischievous smile. Edgar leaned in for a quick kiss, not letting it linger for too long.

“If it's heads then you, my dear Locke, _get_ head.” Setzer's thumb rubbed against Edgar's bottom lip, briefly slipping just a little into his mouth. “And if it's tails...”

Pulling his thumb from Edgar's mouth, Setzer trailed it down Edgar's side, sliding it around to firmly grab Edgar's ass. “If it's tails, I'm sure you can figure out the reward.”

“Just hurry up and get on with it,” Edgar muttered, jolting when Setzer lightly swatted him on the ass. With an exaggerated frown at the gambler, Edgar slipped away from him and tugged off his clothes. His movements were quick and simple, no shame apparent as his hard cock was exposed to the room at large, and Edgar climbed onto the bed before relaxing in the centre with his legs spread and one hand on his cock.

“Better make it quick before he just gets himself off,” Locke muttered to Setzer, making him laugh and toss the coin between his hands.

“Alright, alright,” Setzer conceded, running a hand through his long hair. “Here we go.”

Flipping the coin high, all three of the men watched as it arced and hit the ground. The profile of some King whom Locke didn't recognised faced up, and when Setzer announced the result Locke looked up just in time to see Edgar playfully wink and lick his lips. His trapped cock twitched in his pants, and his knees felt a little shaky when Edgar shifted to kneel at the end of the bed and beckoned Locke over.

Setzer's hand splayed across Locke's bare lower back as he guided Locke over to the bed, holding steady even as Edgar unfastened Locke's pants without the slightest fumble and shoved the whole lot to the ground.

“As nice a sight as always, Locke,” Edgar said quietly, trailing the tips of two fingers along Locke's bare dick. “Join me?”

Pulling back and gesturing to the spot against the pillows that he had just vacated, Edgar took Locke's hand and gently pulled him forward, forcing him to kneel up onto the bed if he wanted to keep his balance. The loss of Setzer's hand on his back was unexpectedly jarring, and as he leant back into the pile of pillows Locke looked past Edgar to where Setzer was still standing. The man's eyes were hungry as he looked over Edgar and Locke's naked bodies, and he blew Locke an obnoxious kiss when he noticed that he was being watched back.

Locke was about to make a comment when Edgar's hands gripped his bare thighs, pulling them open and leaving a space for Edgar to kneel between. Completely forgetting what he was going to say, Locke instead reached forward to stroke his hand over soft blond hair, hesitating when his fingers hit the first of Edgar's ribbons.

“Can I...” He asked, Edgar grinning up at him from between his legs.

“Of course.” Leaning forward to help Locke out, Edgar let the other man pull his hair loose, running his fingers through the long strands while Locke leant over to drop the ribbons with Edgar's pants.

“How lovely,” Setzer said, sitting on the bed behind Edgar so that he could slowly run both hands through his hair. Gathering it up in one hand, he held it to the side while he leant forward to kiss the back of Edgar's neck. Edgar shivered when Setzer just barely let his teeth scrape against his sensitive skin, a light moan escaping from his lips. Locke could only watch as Edgar leant back into Setzer, whose free hand slipped around Edgar's body to pinch and rub at one of his nipples.

Edgar had closed his eyes when Setzer had started mouthing at his throat, but they snapped open again when Locke reached a hand down to his own cock, determined to enjoy the show to its fullest. He froze under Edgar's deep blue gaze, though, letting Edgar easily knock his hand away before it could reach his target. Shaking his head, a little restrained by Setzer's loose grip on his hair, Edgar tutted at Locke.

“That's _my_ job for tonight, Locke. You just sit back and relax, for once.” Not for the first time, Locke considered arguing that a man who worked on his own schedule probably deserved to relax _less_ than the man who ran an entire kingdom, but Edgar had never once accepted that and Locke didn't think that one more time would make a difference.

Besides, Locke thought as he looked over Edgar's shoulder, he could surely count on Setzer to give Edgar what he deserves. Judging from the look in Setzer's eyes, there was nothing to worry about there.

Reclaiming his hair from Setzer's fingers, Edgar finally leant away from Setzer's mouth and towards Locke's dick, letting one hand lightly wrap around the base while he braced himself with the other. The initial contact was enough to get Locke's attention, and he groaned when Edgar's lips touched the damp tip. The closed-mouth contact felt like a filthy perversion of an innocent kiss, and Locke was on edge as Edgar simply paused there while the seconds passed.

When Edgar suddenly opened his mouth to swallow half of Locke's dick down, Locke's hips jerked upwards before Edgar could hold him down. Choking a little Edgar pulled off and coughed, wiping at his mouth.

“Sorry,” Locke said, ashamed at his utter lack of self control. He was _sure_ that Setzer was probably laughing at him and so he focused on Edgar's face, his cheeks a little flushed.

“It's alright,” Edgar said, “It wasn't you.”

With a look of supreme distaste, Edgar pulled strands of blond hair out of his mouth, and Locke suddenly remembered why it _wasn't_ such a great idea to let Edgar's hair loose before a blow job. Apologising again, he watched as Edgar collected his long hair in one hand and held it out in Locke's direction.

“You know what to do,” Edgar said, and Locke inhaled sharply as he took the offered gift. Flexing his fingers a little, Locke gave an experimental tug, not all that surprised when Edgar rolled his eyes at the feeble effort. “I know you can do better than that.”

“I wouldn't have taken you for the type, King Edgar,” Setzer murmured, amusement heavy in his voice. Locke loosened his grip enough for Edgar to shoot Setzer a heavy look over his shoulder.

“Don't you have respects to be paying? As you seem to be so fond of reminding us, I _am_ royalty.”

Setzer's grin was all teeth, and Locke couldn't help but wonder just what had been going on before he had interrupted the other two. He didn't have long to ponder, though, because Edgar was turning back towards him and diving back down to his cock.

“Harder,” Edgar ordered before wrapping his lips around Locke's dick again, humming around him when Locke gave a sharp tug at his hair. Edgar swallowed him down a little further every time that Locke increased the pressure, and by the time Edgar's lips met the hand he still had wrapped around the base, Locke was a little worried that he was going to start pulling hair out.

“You're a beautiful cocksucker,” Setzer said appreciatively, making Edgar sway his hips back and forth in a clear invitation. Setzer happily took what he was offered, his hands grabbing hold of Edgar's hips and tugging them a little higher into the air. “As glad as I am that Mister Cole decided to join us, I'm beyond done with waiting to get back to this ass of yours.”

His hand still holding tightly onto Edgar's hair, Locke made eye contact with Setzer and was immediately unable to take his eyes away as Setzer took Edgar's ass in his hands and parted the cheeks. Still holding onto Locke's gaze, Setzer lowered his face and then licked over Edgar's asshole, making Edgar groan around the hard cock still in his mouth.

Locke's hips went to jerk again but he forced himself to stay still, not wanting to do anything that could make either of them stop. Edgar always looked good with his mouth stuffed full of cock, and Locke kind of hated himself for missing the sight, but he was too entranced by the way that Setzer was eating Edgar out to look away for even a moment.

He could feel every moan that Edgar made, and Locke swallowed hard and tugged at Edgar's hair. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last with Edgar sucking and licking at his dick, already feeling harder than he thought he'd ever been, and the erotic picture in front of him was not helping one bit.

In any case, Locke didn't know whether to be happy or sad when Edgar finally pulled off him, rocking his hips back into Setzer's face a few times with happy little groans before pulling away from him as well.

“I said _fuck me_ ,” Edgar demanded, with his back still arched and his ass high in the air. Setzer looked like he was tempted to ignore it and go back to getting his tongue into Edgar's asshole, but after a moment's hesitation he was off the bed and digging through the drawers of a cabinet just off to the side.

Procuring a bottle of what Locke presumed was some kind of lotion or oil, Setzer tossed it onto the mattress before slipping out of his pants, leaving him as naked as the other two. Locke noticed that he was _entirely_ covered in scars as he took his place behind Edgar again, reclaiming the bottle as promptly smearing the contents across one hand.

“ _Finally_ ,” Edgar sighed when the first finger pressed into him, his greedy body quickly accepting another. Locke wished he could help Setzer out, but Edgar was clinging to his thighs and his cheek was occasionally brushing against Locke's dick as he rocked onto Setzer's fingers, reminding him just how hard and ready to go he was.

“He's ready,” Locke said, recognising the signs of when Edgar was positively _aching_ for it. “Any longer and he'll get mad.”

“So _demanding_ ,” Setzer sighed, but he rubbed the excess liquid on his dick, obviously taking a moment to enjoy his hand as he did. Once he was done, he took hold of Edgar's hips again, pulling them down a little so that he could just rub the head of his cock against Edgar's wet hole.

Looking down, Locke watched Edgar's face as Setzer began to push inside. His eyes went wide when the head of Setzer's cock stretched him open, followed quickly by his expression melting into incoherent bliss as the rest of Setzer slid inside of him.

“Feeling good?” Locke asked, tugging at Edgar's hair when there was no reply. The dazed moan Edgar let out was answer enough, and Locke chuckled as he relaxed back into the pillows and prepared to watch the show.

He certainly _wasn't_ prepared for Edgar to regain enough lucidity to prop himself back up and suddenly swallow Locke's dick again, and Locke bit his lip hard as he reflexively pulled at Edgar's hair. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, but Locke soon forced them open again, determined to watch every second of Edgar being split open at both ends between them.

Edgar seemed utterly blissed out as he rocked between two cocks, his warm mouth more than enough for Locke even as all of Edgar's technique disappeared under a haze of pleasure-induced uselessness. Lightly rocking his hips, Locke just slowly fucked into Edgar's mouth of his own accord, providing a counterpoint to the way that Setzer was pounding at his ass.

Obviously- and correctly- guessing that Edgar liked roughness in more ways than just having his hair pulled, Setzer's hips were slapping against Edgar at every thrust, his hands holding tight to Edgar's waist. If there hadn't been a cock down his throat, Locke was sure that Edgar would have been moaning and gasping almost non-stop, but he didn't miss the delicious noises enough to pull out of Edgar's mouth. Not when he was so close that he could feel all of his muscles starting to tense.

Experimentally moving his hips a little faster, Locke shuddered when Edgar just continued to accept him without resistance, letting himself be face-fucked just as surely as he was letting Setzer do whatever he wanted with his ass. The thought was just a little too hot for Locke's already precarious state, and he quickly released the ends of Edgar's hair just to take up a firmer grip at the roots, where it would sting just that bit more.

It was with great reluctance that Locke forcibly pulled Edgar off his cock by the hair, not trusting the man to be able to swallow comfortably with how lax and boneless he looked. His free hand immediately going to his cock, Locke frantically jerked himself off a couple of times before tipping his head back, letting out a loud yell as he came across Edgar's pretty face.

His mouth now free, Edgar moaned as warm come hit his skin, his mouth falling open to catch what he could even as he kept grinding back into Setzer.

“A little left,” Edgar forced out, his voice sounding ragged and raw. He inhaled sharply when Setzer obviously did as asked, collapsing against Locke as Setzer's dick hit his prostate over and over again.

“ _Locke_ ,” Edgar said in a husky voice, “Locke, he's so good, you have to let him take you, you _have_ -”

Words cut off by a few ragged pants followed by a destroyed-sounding moan, Edgar left Locke staring in wonder as he came without the slightest pressure on his cock. If _that_ was what Setzer could do, then Locke was starting to think that he was going to have to follow Edgar's advice and take on the sexy gambler. He wasn't that much of a bottom, but there were always exceptions, and the look on Edgar's face was more than enough of a recommendation.

Gently pulling his fingers from Edgar's hair, Locke let his hand rest soothingly on Edgar's head as Setzer pulled out, letting Edgar fully collapse down onto the mattress. Much as Locke had done, Setzer wrapped his long fingers around his dick and quickly stroked himself, clenching his teeth to muffle his noises.

His hips rocked uncontrollably as he shot come across Edgar's ass and lower back, Edgar too worn out to even react to more come being smeared across his body. Locke's mouth went dry at the sight, but he reeled himself back under control as Setzer moved to rest against the pillows next to him, one of his hands joining Locke's in Edgar's hair.

There was nothing but the sound of quiet panting until Edgar dragged himself back to awareness, turning his face to rest it on Locke's bare thigh and look up at Setzer.

“We'll be alright tomorrow,” Edgar said, sounding tired but sure. Setzer didn't look so easily convinced, but he seemed like he didn't particularly care either way as he swept back his sweaty hair.

“Yeah,” Locke replied, lightly scratching his nails against Edgar's scalp. “We'll win.”

“And then you can seduce your lady love, and everything will be right with the world,” Edgar continued, mumbling a little. Locke let out a surprised laugh; of course Edgar would happily think about Locke being with someone else right after they'd just had sex. Smiling down at the man he loved as his closest friend, Locke closed his eyes and yawned.

“Don't get too comfortable,” Setzer said in a low voice. “We need to clean him up before he can sleep comfortably, and he might need a Cure if he wants to walk straight tomorrow.”

Letting out a quiet laugh, Locke looked across as Setzer, taking in the lean lines of his scarred body and the way that his long hair spread out around him like a silvery aura. For a brief moment, in the quiet stillness of Setzer's bed, Locke let himself wonder what it would have been like if he'd met Setzer _before_ Celes; impulsively, he leaned across and kissed Setzer on the lips, their tongues briefly touching before Locke drew back and let the fantasy disperse.

“Let's get him clean, then.”

Lifting Edgar from the bed together, they half-led, half-carried him to Setzer's private bathroom, holding him up under the spray of the shower. Tomorrow, they would fight for their lives, and for the life of the world. Tomorrow, Locke would see Celes and remember why he could see himself so easily falling in love with her. Tomorrow, reality would come back for them all, and maybe their night together would seem like nothing but the hazy, drunken dream of a man who had indulged in too much wine alone.

But for tonight, Locke was more than happy to be pressed up against Edgar and Setzer, a temporary comfort in a world that had put him through so much pain. Ducking his head to hide the smile that was on his face, Locke let his shoulder knock against Setzer's as they washed Edgar together, his heartbeat picking up again as Setzer shot him a seductive look.

After all, the night was young and so were they.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Tumblr with me!](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
